smile?
by pudding-tan
Summary: "Sakura memandang pemuda berambut raven itu. Tanpa ia sadari, rona merah merayap pelan di wajahnya." SasuSaku, AU. huahaha bingung bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto dong. .

Apalagi yang di tulis? ya pokoknya yang disclaimer itu penting hahaha. Oh iya ficnya ini di bantuin sama temenq loh he he he. Tapi Cuma tanda-tanda baca loh.

Okeh, langsung RnR terus. . DLDR ^^

Smile?

"Kau! Hash, sudahlah!"

Seorang pria tua yang terlihat berumur sekitar 40-an berteriak dengan jengkel.

"Kau selalu saja menyalahkanku, apa kau tidak lelah? Hah?" tidak kalah jengkel, seorang wanita yang umurnya terlihat tidak jauh dengan pria tersebut juga ikut berteriak. "Ah, sudah!" ujar pria itu dengan ketus sambil pergi berlalu.

Saat kedua orang tadi bertengkar hebat, di lantai 2 rumah itu, tepatnya di sebuah kamar. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam SMA nya. Entah apa yang di pikiran anak perempuan itu, raut muka yang di tunjukkannya sangatlah datar dan seperti '_tidak peduli_' dengan kedua orang yang ada di bawah.

Dua orang yang bertengkar tadi adalah orang tua anak perempuan itu, nama mereka Haruno Kakashi dan Anko, sedangkan nama anak perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Sakura mempunyai warna rambut yang mencolok yaitu warna pink lembut yang panjangnya sepunggung bahkan hampir sampai di dekat pantatnya, bisa dibilang rambut miliknya merupakan nilai plus untuk dirinya.

**Pov Sakura**

Mereka apa tidak bosan setiap hari selalu bertengkar seperti itu, sebenarnya bisa dibilang kalau aku sudah muak dengan pertengkaran _'tidak penting'_ mereka yang selalu membuat rumah ini ramai seperti pasar. Aku ingin sekali memprotes mereka. Tapi, yah aku terlalu malas untuk mengurus urusan orang lain termasuk mereka-orang tuaku sendiri.

Akhirnya yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah membiarkan mereka. Bukankah mereka sudah dewasa jadi, seharusnya mereka bisa menyelesaikan mesalah mereka sedniri kan?. Hah, sebenarnya aku sedih dan merasa kesepian melihat mereka bertengkar. Tapi apa mau di kata aku hanyalah seorang anak yang _numpang_ tinggal di rumah orang tuaku dan hanya bisa menurut dengan semua perkataan mereka. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diriku untuk berangkat sekolah, dengan segera aku menuruni tangga.

Wah wah wah, sepertinya pasar sudah di tutup. Itu terlihat karena sepertinya kedua orang tuaku sudah selesai dengan pertarungannya. Ah, tunggu-aku salah, seharusnya aku bilang **'bersambung'** bukan **'selesai'**. Karena entah siang, sore atau bahkan malam sekalipun mereka pasti akan melanjutkannya lagi. Ya, intinya jika mereka bertemu pasti akan ada pertengkaran seperti kucing dan anjing.

**End pov sakura**

"Ibu, aku berangkat," ujar Sakura sambil memakai sepatunya di dekat pintu. Ibu sakura menjawab dengan sedikit kesal karena masih terbawa suasana tadi, "Ya, hati-hati".

Sakura hampir tidak pernah sarapan di rumahnya. Alasannya karena ibunya jarang masak atau tepatnya jarang di rumah, secara tidak langsung itu membuat sakura malas untuk sarapan karena akan sangat repot untuk memasak sendiri. Setelah Sakura berangkat sekolah, kedua orang tuanya akan berangkat kerja. Mereka sangatlah sibuk, bahkan bisa dibilang Sakura di telantarkan oleh mereka. Karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang harus ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri. Tapi Sakura tidak masalah asal dia mendapatkan uang untuk dirinya. Tetapi tak bisa disangkal, Sakura juga sering merasakan kesepian saat dia sendirian di rumahnya yang besar.

Sakura pergi menuju ke sekolahnya dengan bersepeda. Dia mengambil sepeda miliknya yang terletak di bagasi rumah dan dengan segera melaju menuju sekolah.

Suasana jalan pagi itu sangatlah cerah seperti biasa dan angin juga terasa sejuk karena banyak pohon rindang di sekitar jalan itu. Sakura lebih memilih naik sepeda karena sejujurnya dia masih merasa takut untuk menggunakan kendaraan di jalan raya yang ramai dan padat itu, apalagi di Tokyo.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura melaju, sebuah gedung tinggi yang indah dan megah sudah terlihat. Itulah sekolah Sakura, _**Tokyo Senior High School**_. Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini atau yang biasa disebut dengan TSHS sangatlah sulit karena hanya orang terpilih yang bisa bersekolah di sini. Mereka terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang pandai dan berbakat. Yah, bila kau pintar tapi tidak berbakat kau bisa sekolah di sekolah ini dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi bila kau pintar dan berbakat, pasti kau akan menjadi murid _elite_ di sekolah ini.

**Pov Sakura**

Saat sampai di sekolah, aku langsung memarkirkan sepedaku. Kalau dilihat-lihat yang memakai sepeda hanya aku saja, tapi aku tidak merasa malu dengan itu malah bisa dibilang senang. Kenapa? Yah, karena sepedaku pasti tidak akan di curi. Siapa juga yang mau mencuri sepeda hahaha.

Aku berjalan masuk menyusuri koridor dan sampailah aku di depan ruang kelas yang bertuliskan IX-B, dengan segera aku menggeser pintu kertas ruang itu.

_Sreek_

Saat menjejakkan kaki di ruangan itu, aku melihat temanku, Ino namanya dan aku segera menyapanya. "Hai Ino, pagi," sapaku dengan ramah seperti biasanya. "Ah, hai Sakura pagi," balas Ino dengan cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Sakura, aku pinjam sejarahmu dong…Ya ya ya?" pinta Ino dengan muka memelasnya. Karena aku tidak tega, akhirnya aku meminjaminya "Iya Ino ku saying, ambil saja di tasku," balasku sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih Sakura, _I love you_," jawab Ino kegirangan sambil memelukku. Akhirnya aku dan Ino pun tertawa dengan kekonyolan kami yang saling berpelukan.

Di sekolah ini, aku menjadi Sakura yang periang dan baik dengan semua temanku. Aku selalu tertawa saat bersama mereka. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu itu tawaku yang sesungguhnya atau itu hanya cara untuk menutup kesedihanku karena masalah di rumah.

Ah, tapi kurasa itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku belajar disini dengan sungguh-sungguh, bermain dengan teman-temanku dan jadi orang yang ramah dan periang. Yang aku takutkan, jika mereka tahu aku mempunyai beban kesedihan yang banyak pasti mereka akan mengasihaniku. Aku tidak suka itu. Lebih tepatnya, **aku tidak suka di kasihani**.

**Normal Pov**

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi di ruangan kelas itu masih sibuk saja dengan urusan mereka seperti Sakura yang masih mengobrol dengan temannya, bahkan ada teman sekelas Sakura yang bernama Karin dan teman se-gengnya sedang berdandan. Sampai-sampai muka mereka terlihat -agak- sedikit menor. Tapi tak ada yang protes, karena bagi murid-murid lain yang ada di kelas XI-B itu adalah hal yang biasa.

_Sreek_

Suara pintu terbuka. Seorang lelaki tua yang sepertinya adalah salah satu guru TSHS dengan rambut putih yang panjang, Jiraiya. Sakura dan teman-temannya yang berada di kelas segera kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak, kali ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Dia baru saja datang dari Inggris," sapa Jiraiya sekaligus dia juga memberigus memberi pengumuman tentang adanya murid baru. Dalam hitungan detik, kelas menjadi ramai.

"Wah. ."

"Jauh sekali, kenapa dia pindah ke Tokyo ya?"

"Sepertinya laki-laki, aku tidak sabar."

"Kalau perempuan pasti dia sangat putih."

Bermaca-macam komentar terdengar di ruangan kelas itu. Termasuk Sakura yang juga ikut penasaran dengan sedikit heboh sama seperti murid lainnya.

_Brak!_

Jiraiya memukul meja di depannya untuk membuat mereka semua tenang. "Cukup komentarnya, hei nak masuklah," seru Jiraiya kepada murid di kelas sambil menyuruh anak baru itu masuk. Kemudian, masuklah seorang anak laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna biru kegelapan atau bisa dibilang, _raven_. Tak lupa dengan tambahan wajah yang sangat tampan, bahkan sampai membuat para murid di kelas terpesona karenanya. Anak laki-laki itu juga memiliki kulit putih dengan tubuh yang tegap.

"Namaku uchiha sasuke, mohon bantuannya" Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

Semua anak perempuan menjadi sangat heboh dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang, tentu saja karena pesona miliknya. Tapi ada satu murid yang memasang wajah aneh saat melihat Sasuke masuk tadi, Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu pandang, wajah Sakura terlihat sangat bingung, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, menyeringai saat melihat iris emerald milik Sakura.

"Nah sasuke, kau bisa duduk di belakang sakura. Sakura angkat tanganmu," suruh jiraiya. Beberapa murid perempuan lainnya menekuk muka, kecewa karena tidak bias dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, raut wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Sasuke berjalan ke tempat duduk yang di tunjuk Jiraiya. Saat sudah duduk, ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, tepat di belakang telinga Sakura. "Lama tidak bertemu Saku," ujar Sasuke lembut dengan seringai yang ditunjukkanya di depan tadi. Sakura tak menjawab, hanya ada semburat merah yang hinggap di wajahnya.

To be continue. .

Arena ngoceh ria

Hahahahah ya ampun. . lucunya fic ini. Ini fic pertamaq setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader #di taplok para author. Hula hula hula #nari-nari gak jelas, senengnya bisa liat ficq di publish. Kayaknya ini fic aneh atau aq yang aneh -_- soalnya aq endak sabar pengen tau lanjutannya #padahal aq yang bikin, ngapain penasaran?. Oh iya kasih review ya, seterah apa aja boleh kok tapi kalau kritik jangan pedes2. terus kalau kasi flame juga indak apo tapi ehem, jangan pake bahasa kasar -,-. nanti tiba2 aq nyiut gmana? Putus lah ficnya ini. . #siapa juga yang nunggu lanjutan ficnya?. Gomen kalau banyak salah eyd di mana2 -.- maklum fic pertama hahaha, ini aja di bantuin sama temenq #yang d atas tadi. terakhir jangan lupa review .


	2. Chapter 2

**Huwaaa. . minna O maafin Pudding yang lupa nulis warningnya. . #gomen se gomennya .**

**Ka-kayaknya di chap 1 banyak salahnya ya? #udah tau nanya -,-. Pudding bakal berusaha #emangnya lomba?, bakal ngilangin kesalahan2 Pudding ^.^**

**Nanti Pudding endak lupa lagi nulis warningnya #iya kalau inget. Oh iya ini pudding cepet2 publish, soalnya pudding besok mau ke trenggalek #hahaha jadi orang ndeso ^^**

**Makasih buat yang udah ngereview fic pertama pudding ^^ #waduh senengnya ada yang ngereview. Pengen bales reviewnya tapi penyakit pudding datang #bilang aja males?. Nanti d chapter depan pudding bales semua kok 'insyaallah' . Okeh langsung aja ke chapter 2**

_**Warning: 'kyaknya agak' ooc, typo, au, dan aneh ceritanya hahaha**_

_**Disclaimer: tetep Masashi Kishimoto dong**_

_**Langsung ajar rnr, dldr -.-**_

* * *

><p>Suasana di kelas terlihat ramai, padahal sekarang masih jam pelajaran sekolah. Ternyata guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas Sakura tidak hadir, jadi guru piket yang bertugas hanya memberikan soal yang nanti saat pelajaran selesai harus di kumpulkan.<p>

Terlihat di bangku Sakura sudah di kerumunin beberapa anak perempuan. Ternyata sahabat-sahabat Sakura, "Sakura, tadi liat majalah T fashion gak?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol 2 yang bernama Tenten. "Hah? Aku belum liat, maklum uangku sangat tipis minggu ini, jadi aku belum membelinya he he he," jawab Sakura di sertai cengirannya.

"Aku tau, kalau tidak salah di majalah tersebut ada gambar macam-macam jaket baru yang seperti poncho itu ya?" sahut Ino dengan semangat di sertai anggukan dari sahabat-sahabat Sakura yang ada di samping Tenten bernama Hinata "He-e. . tadi pagi a-aku juga melihatnya sebentar," Hinata memberi tau dengan suara pelan dan agak gugup. "Ya benar itu, kau mau beli tidak? Bagus loh, dan sepertinya itu juga masuk dalam kategori seleramu" cerocos Tenten, "Wah. . kalau itu mah tergantung uangnya Ten. ." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

Ternyata Sakura dan teman-temannya sedang mengobrol setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Murid yang lain juga sama seperti mereka. Di tempat Sasuke tepatnya di belakang Sakura sudah di penuhi banyak perempuan yang meminta kenalan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya membalas mereka dingin dan hanya di jawab "hn" saja.

Itu membuat para perempuan pergi dari Sasuke, meskipun begitu mereka masih saja terpesona dengan Sasuke walaupun Sasuke terlihat seperti orang jahat. 'Untunglah mereka pergi, aku tidak suka di kerumunin,' batin Sasuke lega. Sasuke melihat kedepan, tepatnya pada Sakura. Dia terlihat mengangkat bibirnya lebih tepatnya "tersenyum" saat melihat Sakura tertawa dan bercanda dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**pudding**

Kringg kringg. .

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas sudah keluar dari kelas mereka. Mereka sangat lega karena otak mereka sudah lelah bertemu dengan pelajaran-pelajaran itu termasuk rumus-rumus yang memusingkan seperti spiral.

Suasana di kelas Sakura mulai sepi, karena muridnya hampir semua telah keluar untuk pergi ke kantin. Tiba-tiba masuk lah seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut jabrik berwarna orens dan mempunyai kumis di pipinya dengan heboh, "Teme. .! Lama tidak ketemu, aku kangen sekali denganmu" teriak Naruto, nama anak laki-laki itu yang langsung berlari menyerbu Sasuke.

Saat sudah hampir dekat, Sasuke menghindar Karena dia tidak mau di peluk oleh naruto. "Grodak" "Brak" "Bruk" ternyata Naruto jatuh tersungkur di dekat meja Sasuke, "Baka." Ujar Sasuke cuek yang melihat kebodohan Naruto.

Naruto pun bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menjawab omongan Sasuke, "Kenapa kau tidak mau memelukku? Apa kau sudah membenciku?" rengek Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya ber sweet drop ria termasuk Sasuke.

Ternyata Naruto adalah teman Sasuke dulu di inggris tapi Naruto hanya 5 tahum di sana. Naruto dan Sasuke sangatlah bersahabat, suatu keajaiban karena hanya Naruto lah yang bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih mengobrol di belakang. Di sana juga terlihat ada Neji dan Sai yang ternyata juga teman Sasuke di Inggris dulu. Neji bertemu Sasuke saat ada pertemuan keluarga di Inggris, sedangkan Sasuke bertemu Sai saat ada pameran di Inggris dulu. Mereka semua langsung akrab dengan Sasuke walaupun butuh "Pendekatan" yang lama dan susah waktu di Inggris dulu, termasuk Neji dan Sai. Wah wah wah. . ternyata di sana sedang ada reuni.

Terlihat Ino, Tenten dan Hinata akan bersiap untuk ke kantin tapi Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Ino pun bertanya "Kau tidak ke kantin Sakura?", "tidak, nanti saja he he he" jawab Sakura dengan cengirannya. "Yakin?" sahut Ino, "Iya, Ino sayang. ." Sakura menjawab di sertai senyumnya. "Ya sudah kami tinggal ya" mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura, "Ka-kami duluan ya sakura. ." pamit Hinata dengan halus, dan di sertai dengan senyuman dari Hinata.

Teman-teman Sasuke juga keluar karena mengikuti pacar-pacar mereka. Naruto dengan Hinata, Sai dengan Ino, dan Tenten tentu saja dengan Neji. Terlihat Ino yang bergelayut manja di tangan Sai, Hinata yang malu-malu dengan Naruto karena Naruto merangkulnya, dan di belakang ada Neji yang terlihat agak marah dengan Naruto yang merangkul adiknya Hinata seenaknya, meskipun begitu dia sangat senang bisa jalan bareng dengan Tenten yang ada di sampingnya. Entah bagaimana caranya pasangan-pasangan itu bisa berpacaran. Sepertinya ceritanya akan panjang dan butuh perjuangan untuk menulisnya.

**pudding**

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata sepertinya sudah berkenalan dengan Sasuke itu terlihat saat mereka akan ke kantin mereka juga pamit dengan sasuke. "Hah. ." Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan memasukkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kelas Sakura sekarang sangat sepi, terlihat hanya ada Sakura dan. . Sasuke yang ada di belakang Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura tidak sadar kalau di kelasnya masih ada Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Kau tidak merindukanku Sakura?" Sasuke membalikkan kursi yang ada di depan meja Sakura dan jadi menghadap dengan Sakura yang sedang menyembunyikan muka di lipatan tangannya. Sakura tersentak karena tiba-tiba ada suara Sasuke di depannya. Lalu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

Sakura langsung memasang muka datarnya dan menyahut Sasuke, "Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku merindukan orang yang pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit? Bahkan tidak memberi **tahuku**," setelah berbicara seperti itu Sakura kembali mennyembunyikan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

Sasuke pun kaget, karena bukannya jawaban yang dia dapat, malah pertanyaan yang di keluarkan oleh Sakura. Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakura, "Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan "Hn"nya tapi dia melanjutkannya dengan sebuah kata yang sangat jarang bahkan sepertinya tidak mungkin keluar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, "Maaf" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat kata itu keluar dari mulut sasuke.

"Waktu itu aku juga tidak tau kalau keluargaku akan pindah ke inggris dan itu semua terjadi tiba-tiba, karena nenekku penyakitnya kambuh," jeda Sasuke "Itu membuat ibuku ingin segera sampai di sana". Sakura menyahut dalam lipatan tangannya. "Lalu?" sepertinya Sakura mendengarkan Sasuke walaupun terlihat cuek, "Aku kira akan segera pulang ternyata aku menetap di sana, karena ibuku sangat sayang dengan nenekku," penjelasan Sasuke tadi sangatlah panjang dan itu sangatlah mengejutkan.

Karena seorang Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk memberikan sebuah penjelasan kepada Sakura. "Benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kejujuran dari sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura walaupun itu sangat sedikit. Mata Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Sakura mencari kebohongan di mata Sasuke, ternyata tidak ada, karena Sakura tau bagaimana rupa sasuke saat berbohong. Tentu saja Sakura tau, bukankah sasuke teman waktu mereka masih kecil dulu?. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sangat merindukan mata Sakura yang begitu hangat, saat dia bertatapan dengan Sakura dulu.

Sakura pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke, "Aku merindukanmu bodoh" Sakura hampir saja mengeluarkan air matanya. "hn, aku juga" sasuke membalas pelukan sakura, "Apa kau masih mengingat janjiku dulu?" Tanya Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatan acara berpeluk mereka. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sasuke, melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, "K-Kau. . masih ingat?", "Mana mungkin aku lupa, baka" sahut Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah. Sakura mengangguk sedikit karena dia sangat malu mengingat janji mereka dulu yang di ucapkan saat mereka masih kecil.

**Flashback on**

_"Hei sudahlah jangan menangis" suruh anak laki-laki kecil yang berambut raven ke anak perempuan kecil berambut pink yang menangis di sampingnya._

_"Aku ingin jalan-jalan Sasuke. . tapi tidak boleh sama ibuku" sesengguk anak perempuan itu, tepatnya Sakura, "Padahal di kota sedang ada pawai. . hiks hiks aku ingin lihat. . hiks" tangis Sakura semakin jadi dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa agar Sakura berhenti menangis._

_Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke pun dia uacapkan agar Sakura ceria kembali dan tidak menangis, "Nanti, setelah kita menikah. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan untuk melihat pawai. Bahkan aku akan mengajakmu keliling dunia" Sasuke membujuk Sakura, kenapa anak kecil bisa mengucapkan kata "menikah"? entahlah._

_Sepertinya Sasuke kecil menyukai Sakura. Secara tidak langsung Sakura berhenti menangis saat Sasuke berkata seperti tadi apalagi mukanya langsung malu saat mendengar sasuke mengucapakan "setelah kita menikah". Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "Janji ya?" Sasuke menjawab dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura senang._

**Flashback off**

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi dekat, bahkan kelewat dekat. Sasuke belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada sakura, karena Sasuke menyiapkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Sakura, dia selalu deg-degan saat berada di dekat Sasuke. Apalagi biasanya mukanya tiba-tiba memerah saat sasuke menggodanya waktu pergi jalan-jalan, entah itu ketaman hiburan, cafe ataupun lainnya. Tapi Sakura sekarang sangat senang karena bisa bermain lagi dengan sasuke. Teman sepermainannya dulu dan orang yang sangat di rindukannya.

**pudding**

Malam yang dingin di sertai dengan suara burung hantu dan suara gemerisik daun yang tertiup oleh angin malam. Terlihat rumah-rumah sudah sangat terang karena lampu yang dinyalakan. Tapi tunggu, di salah satu rumah juga terlihat terang karena lampu yang menyala dan. . di sertai dengan suara-suara orang yang sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Kau itu perempuan! Seharusnya di rumah menjadi ibu rumah tangga! Cukup aku saja yang bekerja! Bukankah sudah kubilang berpuluh-puluh kali!" omel Kakashi, ayah Sakura kepada Anko, ibu Sakura, "Aku seperti ini juga salahmu! Kenapa kau kerja selalu di luar negeri? Apa di Jepang saja tidak bisa?" tidak kalah omel Anko pada Kakashi.

Sedangkan seorang perempuan di lantai 2 yang mendengar kedua orang itu tidak peduli. Ya. . Sakura sedang ada di balkonnya melihat langit malam yang gelap di temani sebuah headset yang ada di telinganya, yang sedang mengeluarkan macam-macam music dari headsetnya. Di langit tidak ada bintang ataupun bulan yang berkilau. Sepertinya bulan dan bintang tertutup oleh awan. Langit yang biasanya di temani oleh bulan dan bintang sepertinya merasakan kesepian. Mungkin perasaan sakura juga sama seperti langit malam ini. Bedanya mungkin saat ke dua orang tua sakura tidak ada di rumah atau sedang bertengkar, perasaannya sama seperti sekarang. Tapi dia berusaha agar bisa menepis perasaan itu.

Keadaan di bawah masih sama seperti tadi, "Kau takut aku selingkuh? Sudah kuka-" Kakashi mencoba menjelaskan tapi di potong anko dengan cepat "Hah, sudahlah! Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu Kakashi!" jeda Anko "Aku ingin kita cerai!" ucap Anko membentak karena dia sedang emosi sekarang. Kakashi yang kaget dengan ucapan Anko, "Anko. . kau bercanda kan?" Kakashi masih shock, "hah? Sudahlah, bukankah itu maumu?" Anko mengucapkan itu pun berlalu. Kakashi yang masih shock dengan keputusan Anko tadi masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, "Anko. . kau bodoh. ." lirih Kakashi.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Anko tentang semuanya, tapi karena Anko yang mempunyai kepala yang keras yang seperti batu dan Kakashi yang temperamen tinggi, itu membuat susah Kakashi untuk menjelaskannya. Karena saat mereka akan berbicara pasti pada akhirnya akan terjadi pertengkaran. Sakura yang sudah beranjak dari balkonnya untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba menjadi patung. Sakura sangat kaget saat ibunya berucap ". . kita cerai!". perkataan itu masih terngiang di kepala Sakura. Sakura jatuh terduduk di dekat tempat tidurnya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Sakura tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Kedaan rumah itu sekarang terlihatlah suram. Kakashi yang masih shock dengan ucapan anko tadi malah semakin bingung dan merasa sangat bersalah Karena gampang sekali terbawa emosi. Anko yang menangis karena telah mengucapkan kata-kata "cerai" dari mulutnya, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengucapkannya, hanya saja dia sedang terbawa emosi. Dan sakura yang masih shock dengan kejadian orang tuanya tadi, masih mengeluarkan air mata tanpa suara di balkonnya. Sakura masuk ke kamarnya mencoba untuk tidur. Karena sepertinya dia terlihat lelah tapa sadar dia sudah masuk dalam mimpinya.

**To be continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Author ngoceh ceria<strong>

**Waduh! Kurang panjang kah? Kalau pudding bilang sih kurang panjang -.-. habisnya idenya pada bersambung di jalanan semua. Kyaknya chapter depan tamat. Dan. . pudding juga belum tau nanti chapter 3 gimana #di depak reader. Chap ini pudding perbaikin sendiri loh, biasanya kan di bantu kk dea 'deeys', tapi sekarang endak hahaha.**

**Hem. . itu ada ralat di chap 1, yang IX itu harusnya XI #gmana sih bu deeys itu ngebetanya -_-. Tapi ini salah pudding juga sih, soalnya endak pudding baca lagi chap 1 -.-. gomen-ne, tapi tetep makasih kok buat bu deeys soalnya udah di betain hahaha**

**Chap depan pudding usahain banyak romancenya sasusaku #harus itu. Mudah2an chap 3 udah tamat ficnya -_- aaamiiin. .**

**Oh iya sekali lagi makasih reviewnya. Terus pudding juga kasih saran dong. Sekali lagi thanks for read ^^. Jangan lupa review, apa aja boleh udah gede he he he. Kalau flame? Boleh kok tapi inget loh jangan pake bahasa kasar -.-**


End file.
